I Love Her As a Sister
by Katnibellamione
Summary: After Harry and Ginny got back together, Ron pulled Harry aside and said he was fine with it & he knew Harry would treat her right. If he ever did hurt her, though, Ron told him he would have to break his arm. Harry agreed. And then surprised Ron by turning it around and saying he'd have Ron's head if he ever so much as mildly hinted at hurting Hermione. "Because she's my sister."
1. Chapter 1: Visiting the Bride

**Chapter 1: Visiting the Bride**

Hermione Granger stood in front of the mirror. She did not recognize herself in her reflection; could not believe that the girl in the white bridal gown - this beautiful swan - had once been her, an ugly duckling. She took a deep breath to gain her composure.

"This is what I want. I love Ron, and we can make this work. We'll be happy forever, I know it!" She smiled at the thought that soon, she would be the new Mrs. Weasley.

"So beautiful a thing, in a weary, weary world." The voice made Hermione spin around. Harry Potter was leaning against the doorjamb in his tuxedo, a small smile on his face.

"Harry!" Hermione's face lit up with joy at the sight of her best friend. He strode over to her and wrapped her in a hug. Hermione leaned against him. Her surrogate brother was the only man besides Ron who could make her feel safe.

"Did Ron send you?" She rested her head on his shoulder.

She felt Harry's body bob against her in what she assumed was a nod. "I don't recall any rule about bad luck if the Best Man sees the bride before the wedding. So, I think we're good."

"How is he?"

"Most nervous I've ever seen him. He's practically bouncing off the walls like a skittish cat. Crookshanks would not be amused."

Hermione giggled. "Why, is he OK?"

"Oh, it's an excited nervous, trust me. I think he just wants to be able to have you all to himself."

Hermione blushed and pulled away to look at him. Harry smiled down at her.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. And thanks for being our Best Man."

"I would have been more stunned if I wasn't," Harry cracked. He kissed her on the forehead. "Gotta go report back to your hubby." He winked and she laughed.

"Love you, Harry."

"Ditto."


	2. Chapter 2: Becoming Uncle Harry

**Chapter 2: Becoming Uncle Harry**

Harry was having a really good dream. He was flying across the Hogwarts lake on Buckbeak's back, whooping and laughing at the wind whipping by. Suddenly, another sound pierced his revelry - a sound so continuous it sounded like a bad fire alarm.

"Waaaaaaahhhhhhh…"

The dream suddenly faded, and Harry found himself in darkness - only the intruding sound did not fade. _What the hell is that? Damn, it's probably James._

He shifted to look towards his wife…. and rolled right onto the floor that was inches, not feet, below him. Ginny wasn't there. And this definitely wasn't his bed. _Where am I?_

Then he remembered: he was still in the hospital. Memories of Hermione in labor and a hysterical Ron came flooding back to him. He had volunteered to stay behind for the night…. Ginny had gone home without him…..

Pushing himself to his knees, Harry then stood and turned to the sound. In the dim light of the room, he could see the little bassinet against the wall, under the window, that housed his new niece. Rose Hermione Weasley had been born the previous afternoon. And now she was wailing.

Harry scanned the room. Ron was conked out in the rocking chair in the corner; Hermione still in the hospital bed. He crossed to the bassinet and scooped Rose into his arms.

"OK, OK, I've got you…. Come on, let's go walk it off before Mummy and Daddy wake up, huh?" He quickly slipped out the door.

To the inexperienced observer, St. Mungo's could seem pretty spooky at night. But one of the advantages of being in a large family was that Harry had been here at least half a dozen times already, including for the birth of his own son. Frankly, he'd lost count. Any more babies came along, his or not, and he figured he would have to start living here as a permanent resident. Roaming the deserted halls, bouncing Rose in his arms, Harry actually felt a sense of peace connected with the night. He chanced a glance down at the baby. She had calmed substantially, but had not quite fallen asleep yet.

"You're quite loud, you know that?" he teased, even though he knew she couldn't answer him. "Though, to be honest, I couldn't tell you who you get that from. Your Mummy can be pretty loud when she's pissed, but sometimes, Ron's argued with me loud enough to wake the dead."

He fell silent, letting her absorb his words as he listened to the sound of his own footfalls.

"You've got great parents," he piped up. "The best people I've ever known. They've waited a long time for you; Hermione especially. They love you very much, Rosie. You mind if I call you that?"

Rose let out a snorty breath and Harry chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." Another pause while he rounded the bend into another corridor, and then he continued.

"You're right bloody lucky, you know - having The Chosen One as a godfather. I'm directly quoting your Dad's assessment, by the way; I, on the other hand, am still deciding whether to agree with him. But I promise I won't tease you or do any embarrassing things. Mind you, that stuff's for Teddy - you'll meet him soon enough."

"Right," and he paused at the final set of double doors that led out of the ward. "Let's get you back to bed." And he headed for the elevators.

Even in the middle of the night, the elevator music still played:

 ** _"And every time I've held a rose, it seems I've only felt the thorns. And so it goes, and so it goes. And you're the only one who knows…."_**

"Think that's a good omen, Rose?" Harry smiled down at his now fast asleep charge. "Even if it _is_ Muggle music. Billy Joel is fine, but why can't they play a Weird Sisters ballad once in a while?….."

They finally arrived at their floor and Harry returned to Ron and Hermione's room. He tried the door, then again when it did not yield.

"Damn!" He cursed. "We're locked out." He peered through the slat in the doorway. Squinting, he could still see his brother-in-law and sister-in-law fast asleep. Harry sighed.

"I don't have the heart to wake them up, little one. Guess we'll have to sleep out here." And shifting Rose in his arms, he set to work on how to at least get himself comfortable.

* * *

The chirping off the birds brought Hermione Weasley out of sleep. Humming in contentment, she opened her eyes, which fell immediately on the bassinet.

Rose wasn't there. She could see it, even through the bars. Just a blanket.

"Rosie? Rosie?"

No answer; of course there wouldn't be one. Her gaze shifted to the floor and the vacated mattress.

"Harry?" Her panic grew. "Ron! Ron, wake up!"

Her husband snorted and shifted awake in the rocking chair. "What is it, love?"

"Rose and Harry are gone!"

Ron sprung to his feet as if given a booster shot. "Bloody hell! OK, stay here, I'm going to go look for them!"

Ron sprang to the door, opened it…. and had barely gone past the threshold when he burst out laughing.

"Oi, Hermione, you've got to come see this!"

Hermione huffed. "I bloody well can't, Ronald, I just had your baby yesterday!"

" _Our_ baby," Ron corrected. "Who just happens to be asleep in the arms of our equally asleep best friend."

Indeed, Harry was still holding Rose, chin on his chest like some kind of bird, and leaning against the wall - asleep standing up!

Ron grinned. "They must have gone for a walk and gotten locked out…."

Hermione brightened. "Awwwwww….. well, take a picture or something! My phone's on the nightstand."

"Righto." Ron grabbed the phone and after remembering how to work it, snapped the adorable sight. "Totally texting this to Ginny!"

"Don't wake them up until after you've sent it!" Hermione giggled, eager to see the moment herself.


	3. Chapter 3: Good Tidings to Kin

**Chapter 3: Good Tidings to Kin**

"Hark, how the bells, sweet silver bells, all seem to say throw cares away. Christmas is here, be of good cheer…."

Harry scooted past the carolers on the street, shaking off the new fallen snow just landing on his coat. While the holidays were his favorite time of year in Godric's Hallow, he had to hurry and get this one little errand done and then get back to Ginny and the boys. Just then, he thought he heard someone calling his name:

"Uncle Harry! UNCLE HARRY!"

Harry spun around to see his four-year-old niece sprinting towards him.

"Hey, Rosie!" he chuckled, as she threw her arms around his legs. "How you doing?" Looking up, he saw Ron and Hermione approach. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Last minute Christmas shopping," Ron explained, shifting packages in his arms to give his best mate a proper hug. Harry followed with Hermione, giving her a kiss on the temple.

"Someone forgot to buy his Mum a present…." Hermione smiled, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Can I help it if I can't keep track of bloody everyone in this family, 'Mione? It's growing bigger by the day!"

"Don't swear in front of our daughter," Hermione scolded instinctively, as if the phrase had been programmed into her. "And yes, you can help it, considering it's your Mum!"

"All right, all right, no more bickering, you two! It's Christmas!" Harry laughed.

Hermione seemed to have noticed the flowers in Harry's arms. Her expression softened. "Are those what I think they're for?"

Harry nodded, his mouth in a grim line. Even after all these years, it was amazing how well she could still read him. Ron looked between his brother and his wife, quickly catching up.

"Want us to come with you? We're heading that way anyhow, to the Apparation point."

Harry nodded. "I'd appreciate the company," he admitted.

With the Chosen One leading the way, the group headed towards the town graveyard. At the black iron gate, the Weasleys halted, and Harry proceeded to step in alone. Feeling spooked, Rose suddenly launched forward, and Hermione had to hold her back.

"Don't go in there, Uncle Harry! There could be ghosts!"

"Rose, honey, hush, your uncle has to do this…." Hermione admonished.

Harry approached his parents' graves, gingerly laying the flower bouquets against the headstones. The chill of the wind froze a stray tear on his cheek.

He sniffled. Second to Halloween night - the anniversary of their deaths, Christmas was when he missed his parents the most. But honoring them on holidays like this was comforting, actually; it gave him a sense of closure.

Turning away, Harry returned to his family and accepted Rose's hug, letting her know he was OK. He nodded to his siblings.

"Thanks for this."

Ron tousled his hair. "What is family for?"

* * *

 **A/N: "And it's quiet uptown. I never liked the quiet before. I take the children to church on Sunday, A sign of the cross at the door. And I pray. That never used to happen before." ~ Lin Manuel Miranda, _Hamilton_ **


	4. Chapter 4: Watch Over My Flock

**Chapter 4: Watch Over My Flock**

Curses flew around Harry's head, explosions rocked his ears, dirt flew up in his face, as he and his Auror comrades pursued old allies of Voldemort across the British countryside. He heard a roar over the din and immediately connected it to his brother-in-law, somewhere off to his right. Then, another voice clashed from his left:

"Potter! Death Eater at 10:00!"

"I see 'im, Seamus!" Harry fired a curse.

"Avada Kedavra!"

BOOM! A blast of dirt and heat flung Harry back a good 20 feet and he skidded across the ground with tremendous force. When he came to, he heard someone calling his name, though it sounded weak.

"Harry…. Harry…."

Harry adjusted his vision, and what his eyes beheld suddenly made him frozen: Ron was lying several yards away. Or at least, the top half of him was. Blood was pouring profusely from where his legs should have been.

Dizzy and sick, Harry crawled to his best friend's side and gathered him in his arms.

"You're OK. You're OK," he lied to himself. It seemed to be the best way to convince both of them that not all was lost.

"Harry….. do me a favor? Hermione….. she's pregnant…. we were gonna…. tell everyone at the Burrow…. on Sunday."

Harry started to sob. "That's…. that's brilliant, mate!"

"Watch over my flock…. watch over my flock….." Ron was fading fast.

"No, no, no! Don't you _dare_ die! Don't you dare die on me, you son-of-a-bitch! Think of Hermione! Of Rosie! Merlin….. HELP! Somebody HELP!"

By the time the medics answered Harry's frantic calls, it was too late. Ron Weasley was dead.


	5. Chapter 5: The Spare

**Chapter 5: The Spare**

For Harry, planning the funeral was an absolute blur. Until the actual day, he seemed to float around in a fog, his brain barely attached to his being.

The day of Ron Weasley's funeral was cloudy and ominous, but Mother Nature seemed to have mercifully spared the rain, at the very least. It's not like it made Harry feel any better, though.

A now visibly pregnant Hermione wore all black, a shawl draped over her face. Rose clutched her mother's hand, wiping back tears as her father was laid to rest. After the earth had covered him up, and everyone else had left, the little girl flung herself at the spot and began to sob. A depressed Hermione could only stare.

"Why did you have to go, Daddy? Please come back! I'm sorry!"

Harry quietly approached and sat down on the ground, Indian-style, gathering Rose into his lap. She sniffled into his shirtfront.

"He's never coming back, is he?"

Harry almost lost it right there, freshly reminded of why that was their new reality. He shakily let out a breath. "No."

"Did dying hurt Daddy? Does dying hurt?"

Harry started, flashing back to when Voldemort hit him with the Killing Curse in the Forest. Almost instinctively, he echoed the words Sirius had spoken to him.

"Quicker than falling asleep….. I bet," he tacked on. Technically, he wasn't supposed to know what death was like, and he didn't want to frighten Rose.

The little girl angrily wiped at her tears. "It's not fair! It's just not fair!"

"No, sweetheart, it's not fair."

"Who will be my Daddy now? Who's going to play Quidditch with me? And read me stories?"

And in that moment, Harry made a decision. "Well…. I will. We can do all the things you and your Daddy used to do, Rosie. I'm your godfather, after all, so I bet I could fill in convincingly." OK, that last bit came out a little lamely, but honestly, it was amazing he was even speaking in complete sentences at this point. "Would you like that?"

Rose sniffed and nodded.

"That's my girl. Come on, your mother's waiting." And Harry carried her back to Hermione.

* * *

Later that day, Harry stepped warily into his home in Godric's Hollow. Ginny came rushing up to him in the foyer, eyes filled with tears and clutching her own pregnant stomach.

"Teddy and the boys are asleep. Hermione and Rose get home safely?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I Apparated them back." He couldn't get out any more before pulling his wife in for a hug, letting her cry on his shoulder and he on hers.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny….."

She sniffled. "There's nothing you could have done, Harry. I know it, and so do you. I…. think things will get easier with time. Though for Mum, I have no idea, having to take another blow like this….." She stepped out of his embrace and composed herself.

"Fancy a cup of tea? I'll probably head to bed afterwards. Merlin knows I could do with the sleep, block out the world for a little while."

She kissed him and then retreated to the kitchen. Harry trudged into the sitting room and plopped down on the couch, exhausted, rubbing the bridge of his nose to get the circles out from under his eyes. All his mind could do was replay the scene of Ron and his last words to him.

 _"Watch over my flock…. watch over my flock…."_ Why did that phrase sound so familiar?

Harry suddenly started, sitting straight up as a lightbulb went off in his head. He called for his wife over the whistle of the teakettle.

"Hey, Ginny? Gin? We got a Bible anywhere?"

Moments later, Harry was digging through the back of a sock drawer per his wife's direction, finally excavating the battered King James edition used at his and Ginny's wedding. Following a quick Google search on his Muggle phone, he flipped through the pages until he finally found it.

"John, Chapter 21, Verse 16: _And again Jesus said, 'Simon, son of John, do you love me?' 'Yes, Lord,' he answered. 'You know I love You.' Jesus told him, 'Watch over my flock.'_ "

And for the first time, Harry understood. This was it. Ron had left him a clue - an order, really, one he had already answered to with Rose at the funeral. He would watch over his best friend's family, _his_ family. Protect them. How could he do anything else?

Besides, Ron himself had said it best: What is family for?


	6. Chapter 6: Dr Potter

**Chapter 6: Dr. Potter**

The green flames faded away as Harry appeared in the Weasley fireplace. "Hermione?"

"We're in the kitchen, Harry!"

Harry turned the corner to find Rose at the table, and Hermione fiddling with the microwave.

"And what do you think you are doing, young lady?"

Rose frowned. "Eating breakfast, Uncle Harry."

"Not to sound rude, Rosie dear, but I wasn't actually talking to you," Harry explained with a wink. He strode up to the microwave and took over extracting what seemed to be a hot lunch before his sister-in-law got the chance.

"Honestly, Harry, I'm not fragile!" Hermione huffed.

"No, you're just pregnant. With my nephew. In my world, that's the same difference." He placated his obsessive behavior by pecking her on the cheek, and she softened. "Ready to go?"

"Yup. You ready, Rosie?"

"I'm ready, Mama!"

Harry laughed. "All right. Let's get you to Aunt Ginny; Albus is excited to play with you!"

* * *

After dropping Rose off at his house, Harry accompanied Hermione to the Ministry of Magic. It would be a bit before his sister-in-law had to go on maternity leave, but Harry did not want her to risk anything by traveling alone. The siblings parted ways at Hermione's office, promising to meet up for lunch in a few hours.

When lunchtime finally came, Harry sat across from Hermione to find her boiling mad over something she was reading.

"Look at this! I can't believe it, she's done it again!"

"Rita Skeeter?" Harry guessed sympathetically.

"Who else? Get a load of this rot: _Certain sources claim that Ronald Weasley was murdered by Harry Potter, the Chosen One himself, in an attempt to cover up the fact that he fathered a child with the late Auror's wife, Hermione Weasley! Claims of a relationship between the claimed brother and sister-in-law have persisted for years, and this may yet be the firmest proof we have!_ "

Harry burst out laughing. Hermione's mouth fell open.

"Harry, I don't think it's-"

"Oh, 'Mione, come off it! You might as well just feed that paper to Crookshanks; honestly, does anyone actually believe this garbage?"

"More than you might think," Hermione replied glumly. Harry looked around. As if to prove her point, more than a few colleagues were eyeing them strangely around the mess hall.

"I guess tabloids make dumbasses of most people," Harry observed.

Hermione took his hand and squeezed it. "I'm sorry they think that of you, you know," she admitted.

Harry laughed again. "I should be dying of shock that they have as much imagination as that. Rita Skeeter or not!" Hermione joined in his giggling, before starting to rise.

"Don't over-exert yourself…."

"Fine, I'm fine." She waved him off. "I have to get back anyway; I've fallen behind on a report on legal Hippogriff breeding."

Harry eyed her mirthfully. "You? Fallen behind?"

"It happens to the best of us - especially when you're pregnant! Don't wait for me this afternoon; I won't be out on time. Can you watch Rosie for a few hours?"

Harry nodded. "Be proud to."

"You're the best!" She kissed his forehead. "Goodbye - and goodnight! Love you!"

"Love you," Harry echoed, ignoring any curious looks that might have been sent his way.

* * *

Thank goodness spring was in full bloom. The warmth was a nice change. But all the same, Harry hurried to the lifts as soon as the 5:00 bell rang. One dash of Floo powder and he was on his way to his sister-in-law's house. Technically, residential wizarding homes weren't supposed to be connected to the Ministry's networks, but being the Chosen One did have its unique perks.

Moments later, he stepped into the Weasley living room.

"Yay! Chudley Cannons time!" Rose gave her uncle a big hug, and Harry absent-mindedly patted her head, carefully watching Hermione as she shuffled down the last few steps from upstairs. The baby looked like it might come any day.

"Hey." He greeted her with a hug and peck on the cheek. "Everything still OK?"

Hermione smiled. "No new movements from this little man -" she patted her swelling stomach. "- and Rosie has been ready to watch the game for hours!"

"She definitely got Ron's sports-fan complex!" Harry chuckled.

"CHUDLEY CANNONS FOREVER!" Rose whooped as she now bounced up and down on the couch as though it were a trampoline.

"That's right, little monkey! But mind you, this family holds a special place for the Harpies too, your Aunt Ginny being an alum and all. Now sit down, and I'll get it on."

There was something noble about watching a team you knew was an underdog. Such a feeling probably explained why Ron had remained a loyal Cannons fan throughout his life, despite the team's dreadful record. Harry bit back a smile as Rose loudly complained at the ref over a call that had clearly been a foul for her team.

"You know, Dudley and I used to get this way over the Chicago Cubs and baseball. Uncle Vernon was a big fan of them and always believed they'd see the World Series again," Harry talked over his niece's head. Hermione smiled knowingly.

"What's the Chicago Cubs?" Rose piped up.

"Muggle stuff, honey," Hermione explained away. It was one of the things she and Harry loved connecting on, sharing their Muggle childhoods. Suddenly, she clutched her stomach.

"OH!"

"What's wrong? What happened? Rose, turn the volume down, please!" Harry demanded.

"I feel funny…. something…. Merlin, I think….."

Harry filled in the blanks. "Your water broke!"

Hermione nodded frantically. Harry sprung into action.

"Rose, turn it off and no arguing!"

"But-"

"No Buts! We'll listen to the recap later! Right now, we're going to meet your brother." Harry scooped Hermione into his arms, bridal-style, and turned to his niece. "Your mummy got an overnight bag ready. You know where it is?"

A terrified Rose nodded.

"Get it," he ordered. "And come right to the fireplace afterwards!" he hollered as the little girl raced upstairs.

Harry turned back to his sister-in-law. "Hermione, you're gonna be OK. I promise."

* * *

Thankfully, St. Mungo's was a short Floo away. Harry burst out of the fireplace, while still carrying Hermione, without even looking like he was breaking a sweat. Auror training could really whip a guy into shape. He raced up to the receptionist.

"My sister-in-law's having a baby! We need a Healer now!"

Once again, being Harry Potter had its advantages, and a Healer and stretcher were called in right away. Hermione was wheeled away, and Harry quickly followed.

"Hey, wait for me!" Rose called.

"Rose, I need you to stay where you are." Harry ordered.

"But -"

"Stay in that waiting room! I'll come back to get you!"

Rose obeyed her uncle. Harry followed Hermione all the way into her room. Healers methodically set her up and began to measure how much she had dilated. As soon as that was done and he was sure she was safe, Harry left to check on Rose.

His nerves got the better of him as he emerged into the waiting room, and he began to literally dry-heave. The hacking coughs got so bad, Harry had to lean, panting, against the wall.

"Happens to every father, no matter how many kids there are." Harry turned to see a wizard his age eyeing him knowingly.

"I'm…. I'm the uncle, actually. The…. baby's father passed away." _Why does everyone assume Hermione and I are an item?_ Scanning the room, he found Rose in one corner, looking at some coloring books, and relaxed. Everything was set. Now he just had to inform the rest of the family.

Many hours later, Hugo Ronald Weasley was born. Once again, Harry was named godfather. As he held his nephew, Harry's one regret was that Ron was not there to see it.


	7. Chapter 7: Father's Day

**Chapter 7: Father's Day**

About two months after Hugo's birth, Father's Day arrived - the first one without Ron. Since his best friend's kids did not have anyone to honor on this special day, Harry decided to fill in - just as he had for these past many months.

He met up with his family early that afternoon, at the Apparition point, at the base of the hill leading to the Weasley burial grounds. He caught Rose almost as soon as she flung herself at him, and flipped her onto his shoulders. A side-hug in greeting for Hermione, now carrying her infant son in her arms, and off they went.

At last, they arrived at the plot of land where Ron had been buried nearly a year earlier. Setting Rose down, Harry let her scamper up to the headstone and reverently lay a batch of flowers there. Harry watched, an arm around Hermione's shoulder, trying not to cry.

"I wish he could see this," Hermione sniffled past some fresh tears. "Not _this_ , exactly, obviously. Just…. everything else he's missed."

"You and me both. I pine for him every day," Harry mumbled.

He felt Hermione lean her head on his shoulder. She turned up to look at him, giving him a watery smile, and then kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

Harry smiled. "I know, big sister. I know."

* * *

It was getting on early evening by the time Harry stepped into his home in Godric's Hollow. Ginny was at the stove, fixing dinner. He kissed her cheek in greeting.

"How was the memorial?"

"If we want to call it that, fine," he reported. "Rose laid down the flowers; Hermione said she picked them out herself."

Ginny just nodded. Harry frowned. "Are you OK?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Look, I'm sorry I could only spend the morning with Lily and the boys, but Rose and Hugo needed somebody, too, and…."

"Harry. I'm not upset! Relax," Ginny admonished. "I think what you did today was _so_ _great_! Not many men can be the heads of two families at once. Rose and Hugo need a male role model - and since my brother can no longer be here for that, then you're the next best thing they've got. Merlin knows it helps Hermione too!" She sighed before turning into him, pulling him in for a hug. "Family comes first, above everything. And you're showing that. No Weasley - or Potter - gets left behind. I'm proud of you."

Harry smiled. Somehow, he should have known his wife would understand, trust him enough. That she could show no paranoia or jealously (ridiculous as that might be) marveled him. He kissed her lips soundly.

"God, I love you!"

Ginny smirked. "I know."


	8. Chapter 8: Suitor Submits to Brother

**Chapter 8: Suitor Submits to Brother**

"Howdy, Molly! Oh, don't fuss; I've got it, it's no problem…." The Potters had just arrived for their weekly family brunch at the Burrow. Harry removed his coat and hung it on whatever hangar was available, for other coats were scattered everywhere.

While the kids ran off to find their cousins and play, Harry, Ginny and Molly engaged in small talk. After about 15 minutes, the doorbell rang. Harry could hear Molly answering.

"Hermione, dear! Hello, Rose, Hugo! Oh, yes, welcome…." 17-year-old Rose now rushed in, just returned from her second-to-last semester at Hogwarts. 12-year-old Hugo was hot on her heels.

"Uncle Harry!"

"Hey, there's my best princess!" Harry chortled, giving her a hug.

"Oi!" yelled a female voice from the living room.

"Calm down, Lily - you know you and Rose are tied for first!" He shook his head in bemusement. "Why does everything have to be a competition for that girl?"

"Maybe because she's the caboose behind all boys," Ginny hypothesized with a wink.

"Perhaps. And here's Hugo! Give me five, man!" Harry slapped palms with his nephew.

Then, Hermione strode in. Harry stood with a smile.

"Oh, you'll have to excuse me, Rose. You may be the princess, but your Mum is the Queen," he explained jokingly. The siblings hugged warmly.

"And what does that make me?" Ginny demanded coyly.

"The dictator," Harry called over his shoulder.

"Damn straight!" Ginny cracked up.

But Harry was no longer paying attention to his wife. Over his sister-in-law's shoulder, he saw a familiar figure.

"Viktor?"

The former Quidditch star smiled and held out a hand. "It's been too long, Harry."

"Indeed…. it has," Harry said carefully, disengaging from Hermione to shake. He eyed Hermione out of the corner of his vision. "She invite you?"

Viktor nodded. Hermione laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'll explain later."

"Don't bother, sis. I've already worked it out. I wasn't born yesterday, you know."

Just then, Molly called everyone to the table. Harry found himself awkwardly seated between Percy on one side and Viktor on the other. Between the two, he had to go with his former Tournament rival as the better conversationalist - even if he recalled Hermione once telling him that Viktor was "not particularly loquacious." From this, Harry learned that Viktor had tragically lost his wife to cancer several years ago; he and Hermione had then reconnected by happenstance while he was on an assignment as the Wizarding Ambassador for Bulgaria.

"I vould like to speak to you privately, Harry, afterwards - if that's all right vith you," Viktor requested.

Harry blinked. "Yeah, sure."

He was surprised when Viktor then gestured to the door. "Shall ve?" Apparently 'afterwards' meant 'right now'. Harry stood.

"We're just going for a walk. Be back in a minute," he announced to the family, and he followed Viktor out.

* * *

Quidditch legend and Wizarding hero walked side-by-side through the snow outside the Burrow. All was silent for a time. Viktor finally cleared his throat.

"You told Hermy-o-ninny that you had…. already vorked it out?"

Harry eyed him sideways. "All that's left is an affirmative from you. So you _are_ dating, then?"

Viktor nodded. "A month or two." He glanced back to the house. "She thought by bringing me here I could get to know the kids and the larger family."

"And how have they been? Rose and Hugo, I mean?"

"Rose, she knows, even if her mother and I have not told her. She seems thrilled. The boy….. I don't know. But he's twelve - couldn't imagine a vorse time for some new guy to come barging in. He is very protective of Hermy-own, I can tell."

Harry nodded, ignoring the repeated botchings of Hermione's name. "Don't let it worry you. Hugo rises to the occasion more than anyone gives him credit for. When he finds out, I bet he'll take it all right. But what I want to know is…. what does this have to do with me?"

Viktor stared at him. "Vell, it just does. I remember…. during the Tournament…."

"That for some reason, you wondered whether she and I were together," Harry finished with a chuckle. "No. But I _am_ her brother by marriage."

"Exactly! Vhich is vhy I was going to ask your permission to marry Hermione."

 _Smooth_ , Harry thought. _Impeccably smooth. There's a reason this guy was a Quidditch star. Hell, he happened to get Hermione's name right that time!_ When the Chosen One didn't say anything right away, Viktor plowed on.

"I see how close you are vith her, and her father is no longer here to…."

Harry pursed his lips in thought. "True. But close as we are, I don't _speak_ for her. She would never let anyone do that."

Viktor laughed. "That I can believe."

Harry thought for a long moment. If Hermione was happy, then there was really nothing for him to say. He would support her in whatever she wanted. He eyed Viktor. "You'll make her happy?"

"As much as I can," Viktor straightened himself as if it might make him look more presentable.

"Then…. you have my permission. But: there's a catch. I am going to tell you what I told Ron years ago - if you hurt her, I _will_ hunt you down and kill you."

Viktor eyed him with respect. "I vould expect nothing less from the Vanquisher of Voldemort."

Harry let out a bark of laughter. "Never heard _that_ one before."

Smiling, the men shook hands.

"One more thing: I would also ask Hugo's permission. It would make him feel…. important, respected. Seen as the man of the house, you know?"

Viktor nodded. "And Rose?"

"Ask her for the hell of it. If what you say is true, she'll be on board whether you ask or not."

"You care for them a lot, don't you?" Viktor inquired. "Yet, they aren't your wife or kids."

"Viktor, they're my _family_. And what else is family for, but to care for each other?" Harry explained. "Hermione's like my sister. I love her as a sister, and I know she feels the same way about me. It's always been like that."


	9. Chapter 9: Like My Own Dad

**Chapter 9: Like My Own Dad**

That spring went by in a blur. All too soon, May had arrived and with it, Rose's Hogwarts graduation.

Not long after that winter dinner, Viktor had proposed to Hermione, and she had happily accepted; the wedding would be in another year. Viktor had spoken to Hugo - man-to-man - asking his permission beforehand, and the gesture seemed to endear the boy to his mother's new significant other. According to Hermione, Hugo had actually cried at being asked.

Now, the whole Weasley-Potter clan (plus Viktor) was on the Hogwarts grounds to cheer as Albus, and then Rose, graduated. After family pictures and hugs and kisses, Harry took Rose aside and they walked the grounds by the lake.

"Now that school's all done, guess you'll be planning the wedding, huh?"

Rose laughed. "I may have to duke it out with Grandma Weasley for that honor. Merlin, I can't believe it's still over a year away!"

"Don't blink," Harry warned her. "It'll be here before you know it." He cleared his throat and then pulled a package from his cloak. "This is for you."

Rose eyed him, amused. "You didn't have to get me anything…."

"Rubbish. I gave Al the Cloak, and James the Maurader's Map before that. By the time all the other kids are through, I'll have plum run out of family heirlooms!"

Rose carefully pulled back the wrapping. When she saw what was underneath, her eyes widened.

"Is that…..?"

Harry nodded. "The Deluminator."

"Mum…. Mummy always says Dumbledore gave it to Daddy as a gift; it was in his will."

"Well, that's only part of the story. This turned out to be your Dad's most prized possession for a very important reason. Ask your Mum about it sometime, she'll tell you. Ron… he would have wanted you to have it." Harry looked up to see his niece sniffling. "Aw, honey…. are you crying?"

Rose tearfully flung herself into his arms. "I just…. thank you. There aren't enough thank yous! You….. you were my dad as much as he was."

Harry hugged her back, trying to not get emotional himself. For he knew, deep down, that Rose was absolutely right.

* * *

 **A/N: That's all, folks! What do you think? I would love to know! Review, pretty please!**


End file.
